


talk some sense to me

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Climbing Class, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Josh Washington, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You say it’s not the heat talking,” Chris hurried to interject, “but it is, dude. It’s the heat talking. It’s your own biology. You’d want Sam right now, if she were here, because she’s an alpha. You’d want Emily, dude, fucking Emily, if she were here. We’re all alphas.”</p><p>-</p><p>Chris has a thing about explicit consent. He makes sure Josh agrees the whole way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk some sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the original prompter of this. It turned into a monster. Like... I only meant for this to be 2k max. How did we get here? Where did we go? Where did he come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?
> 
> (Find my fanfiction tumblr [HERE](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com) and feel free to also send me prompts. I accept them ALWAYS! Also thanks to [Writerly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerly) for the beta!)

“So how long were you gonna hide this, bro?”  


Josh made a high pitch, whining sound– almost a keen, if Chris were to be honest– and turned over onto his stomach. The better to hide his face in his mussed pillows, to make it so he didn’t have to look at his best friend right now. 

****

Chris was having none of it. He kicked his foot sharply against the mattress, just enough to jostle the darker haired male. Josh made another wounded noise and shifted until he could peek at the blond from the corner of his eyes. “I can handle it,” Josh rasped. Chris snorted in an undignified manner.

“Right,” he replied, sarcastic, “because this is you _handling_   _it_.” Josh had been locked up in his room for the last few days. Chris hadn’t thought anything of it at first– Josh frequently liked to hole up and not talk to anyone sometimes– but when Beth had approached him with a worried furrow in her brows… Chris had known this wasn’t the usual shit going down.  


“Chris,” Josh pleaded in a strained voice. Chris shook his head.  


“Were you gonna just wait it out?” Josh made a soft whimper when Chris sat down on the bed. It moved the older boy’s body marginally, but it must have felt torturous against Josh’s over sensitized skin. “You know first heats are the _worst_ , Josh. You could have told your parents. They would’ve found someone–”  


“I don’t _want someone else_ ,” Josh growled. His tone had dropped a few octaves and his eyes flashed warningly as he turned to glare at Chris. Chris didn’t back down. It wasn’t _in_  him to back down, not with something like this. Josh was an omega, Chris was an alpha, there wasn’t going to be a time where Josh would flash his teeth like that and get Chris to roll over. Biologically speaking, it just wasn’t gonna happen.  


“What _do_  you want then, huh?” ****Chris asked instead. Josh made a tiny noise and turned away before Chris could read his face. He should’ve taken the chance to try and delve deeper. Josh had been avoiding looking at him this entire time. “There’s gotta be something you want. There usually is during first times like this.”  


“Who–” Josh paused and then shook his head against the pillows. It seemed like he’d second guessed himself and stopped before he posed the question. Chris reached out and nudged him gently with one fingertip, but even that seemed to be enough to make the smaller boy whine.  


“You can ask, Josh,” Chris said kindly. “We’re best friends, dude. You can ask me anything.”  


“Who did you think about your first time?” Josh panted out quickly, as if throwing it out there as rapidly as possible would help the situation.  


Chris paused before he answered. That… wasn’t the question he’d thought Josh would want to ask, actually. “Uh,” Chris fumbled with his words. There was nothing going on inside his head. He couldn’t tell him the _truth_. That’d be ridiculous. The truth was… better left untouched.

Chris had thought about _Josh_ , if he was to be quite honest. Chris’ own first rut had happened years ago, and after it’d struck he’d been able to go on suppressants. But that first time? It’d been hell on Earth. He’d been eighteen by then– a late bloomer, but not as late as Josh it seemed– and Sam had been the one to find him. They’d made plans to hang out, and when Chris hadn’t shown up or sent word, she’d come around his apartment to find him curled up in a ball in his living room. 

“ _Whoa_ ,” she’d said as she stared at him. There was empathy in her eyes. “ _First time, huh? Those suck. At least you’re still clothed, I guess. ”_  


“ _What am I supposed to do_?” Chris had asked her helplessly. The need inside of him– the arousal curled up in his gut, the pounding desire to _claim_ – had been too much. He could barely keep his own head right now. Thank God Sam was an alpha too, and she didn’t appear desirable to Chris’ instincts.   


“ _You want me to call a service_?” she’d asked, like that was the easiest solution out of everything. Like it was completely okay to just call some nameless omega to take care of him. Is that what she’d done? Is that how she’d passed her first rut? Chris must have made a noise, because she seemed to realize the answer without him having to open his mouth. “ _Then you’re just gonna have to wait it out_.”  ****He wondered again how she’d passed hers, but it felt too personal and invasive to ask, especially right now with his head elsewhere.  


Which he had, and it’d been terrible. He’d thought of Josh for the entire week and a half it’d lasted. He barely ate, rarely slept, and mostly just rubbed himself against whatever available surface there was that would be comfortable enough. It’d been Josh he’d thought of the entire time, Josh who’d filled his senses, Josh who’d texted him the whole time and asked if he should come over, asked if he should help, asked if there was something he could do. Chris had wanted nothing more than to tell his best friend everything. 

 _I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you seem to think I’m into Ash, but we’re just friends. It’s you, it’s you, it’s you, you stupid asshole,_ but instead he’d told Josh it was better this way. He’d get over it on his own. “ _I’ll take care of it_ ,” had been his exact response, and they hadn’t talked about it again after he’d emerged from his house, changed. A full fledged alpha now. He’d gone on suppressants soon after.

“I don’t remember,” Chris dodged instead. The truth would just make things… weird. Especially with Josh how he was now, needy and desperate, wanting anything. Chris shouldn’t have come here. He should have sent Hannah– the sweetest omega of the group– but then he’d realized that Josh wouldn’t want either of his sisters to see him this way. Ash then, maybe, but Josh had been weird around Ashley lately. Snappish, waspish, resentful for no reason other than Ashley existing.   


“I bet it was Ash,” Josh said as if he could read Chris’ thoughts. Josh chuckled dryly, but there was no humor there. “You’ve got a major fucking boner for her, bro. _Fuck_ , I shouldn’t think about boners. God dammit.”  


“I’d be surprised if you think of anything _but_ boners, dude,” Chris responded. “Biology sucks and all that. Pretty sure you’re only thinking about getting laid.”  


Josh made an abortive noise almost like a keen and rolled back over. He buried his face into his pillows, and his body practically writhed on the mattress. “I can’t,” he panted out from between gasping, wet lips. “I can’t do this, Cochise, I can’t– I’m going– I can’t think, I can barely breathe, I can’t– I don’t know how anyone _survives_  this!”

Chris should leave. He should definitely, definitely, probably leave, but… his legs refused to cooperate. He couldn’t raise himself from the bed and leave Josh like this. Josh suddenly rolled over, and overly bright eyes latched onto Chris’ own nervous ones. “You,” Josh said as if something had just dawned on him.

“Me?” Chris asked.  


“You could help me,” Josh panted. He stared at Chris for several long seconds, most of which didn’t phase Chris either way, because…  


Oh.

 _Oh_.

Chris could _help_  Josh. He was in the perfect position to. He was an alpha, and Josh was an omega. Chris had just what Josh’s body craved– a knot, the biology to mate with an omega in heat, suppressants be damned, the desire to go through with it… but…

“No, Josh,” Chris said firmly. “That’d be wrong. You’re in no position to–”  


“Fuck your fucking babble,” Josh snapped before Chris could even get going. He rolled over onto his back and managed to get shaky hands behind him to prop him up a little. He glared at the blond and spat, “I’m telling you I want it, dude. I want it. I want your cock, I want your knot, I want _you._ This isn’t just the heat talking, okay? I mean, it’s making me realize we’re being fucking stupid– or I am, I don’t know how you feel– I should just _tell you_  what I want, and I want–”  


“You say it’s not the heat talking,” Chris hurried to interject, “but it _is_ , dude. It’s the heat talking. It’s your own biology. You’d want Sam right now, if she were here, because she’s an alpha. You’d want _Emily_ , dude, fucking _Emily_ , if she were here. We’re all alphas.”  


Josh made a face. “I wouldn’t want Emily, dude,” he replied. “I have taste, okay?”

“Emily isn’t that bad–”  


“Yeah, whatever, she has Matt. They’re the perfect fucking pair, whatever, but–”  


“We can’t,” Chris told Josh firmly. Silence fell between them for several moments. Josh’s face looked pained now, and he seemed to be mulling over Chris’ words.  


“Is it…” Josh trailed off. Chris watched him as he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say next. Chris could see Josh’s throat bob as he swallowed, hard. “Is it because of Ashley?”  


“What?” Chris queried back. Where had that come from? Josh’s brows snapped together and he glared.   


“Don’t fucking treat me like I’m stupid, bro,” he began but Chris shook his head and cut him off again. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.  


“No, I just mean… why do you think this has anything to do with Ash?”  


“Because you’re _into her_ ,” Josh pointed out as if it should be obvious. “Everyone can see how into her you are. You’re twenty-years-old, bro, I don’t know why you don’t _put a ring on it_  or whatever. Ask her to be your omega, or have your babies, or what-the-fuck-ever happens when you want to mate with someone–”  


“I don’t want to mate with Ashley.”  


“You just need to get your head out of your ass, and– what?” Josh seemed to come up short at that. Apparently he’d just processed the words Chris had said.

“I don’t want to mate with Ashley,” Chris repeated. Josh seemed dumbfounded at this revelation. Chris wondered if maybe Josh was a little dense. Actually, he didn’t have to wonder at all. They’d been best friends since grade school. Chris _knew_  Josh was a little slow on the uptake with these kinds of things. He should have realized Josh had assumed– “If you want to really know who I thought about, when my first rut hit, bro, then I guess I’ll tell you.”

Chris leaned forward. Josh’s hands were visibly shaking now. His arms could barely keep him propped up. His entire attention was devoted to Chris. Josh’s eyes watched as Chris leaned forward, they dipped down to hover on Chris’ lips as the blond leaned forward to whisper the next words in his personal space. “I thought of you, Josh,” Chris murmured. His voice was husky. It’d dropped to a deeper tone when the arousal had started to leak into Chris’ own body. “I thought of you that entire week and a half I was pent up. I thought about how you’d offered to come over– I thought about what would happen if we synced up, if my rut caused your heat to start early. I thought about taking you on the living room floor, I thought about stretching you open and getting you ready with my mouth, with my tongue.”

“Chris, holy shit–”  


“I thought about that stupid look on your face whenever you’re pleased with yourself, and then I wondered how it would differ from your orgasm face. I thought about fucking you twenty different ways in just as many minutes, and it was torture, Josh. My entire first rut was torture because I was too much of a coward to just fucking tell you how I feel. I wanted you then, I want you now, nothing’s changed.”  


All the breath that Josh had in his body seemed to come out in a great rush. His face– flushed before, a little sweat soaked– deepens in color and his eyes widen in surprise, or maybe shock. The pupils dilate further and Josh’s mouth stays agape as he breathes raggedly while he soaks in these revelations.

“Nothing to say?” Chris asked. His voice was a lot huskier than he’d ever used before, probably because he’d never _been_  in a situation like this before. Chris leaned forward again. Josh swayed backward and his arms buckled. He sprawled backward and peered up at Chris with that same floored expression. “Nothing smart to add?”  


“N-nope,” Josh finally rasped. His tongue darted out to drag over his lips and wet them, and his voice cracked when he next spoke again. “I t-think you covered the bulk of it there, Cochise.”  


“If you say you want this again,” Chris said and his voice was a low murmur as he moved to hover over Josh’s form, “if you ask for my _knot_ , then I’m going to want you to say for sure whether you feel the same, bro. I won’t do anything with you unless I know–”  


“Consent,” Josh supplied quickly. “I get it, Cochise, you’ve always had the same whole song and dance–”  


“It’s not a–”  


“I get it,” Josh cut him off before he could start on a rant, which Chris could feel bubbling in the back of his mouth. Josh raised one hand and waved it about as if that would dispel the conversation before it could begin. “You want me to say I consent, and I _really fucking do_ , Chris, I totally do. If you don’t think I’ve dreamed about your knot since puberty hit, then you’re ridiculous. Even before you presented, I’d hoped–” Josh stopped.  


“Hoped?” Chris probed. The blond knew what _he’d_  always hoped. Even if he hadn’t presented as alpha, he would have just wanted to be whatever was the opposite of Josh. Or he would have wanted to be a beta with him if Josh had presented as a beta. He just wanted to be with Josh, always and completely, to hell with anyone else.  


“Hoped we’d present as a pair,” Josh muttered under his breath. His eyes looked away from Chris’ own and up at the ceiling instead. His face looked more flushed than before. He was speaking better than before, better now that his body knew his instincts were going to get _something_. “There’s no me without you and all that stupid sappy shit.”  


Chris’ heart fluttered in his chest and he felt a smile start at the corner of his lips. Josh scowled at him. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?” the darker haired youth asked in a fake angry tone. Chris ignored it. He knew Josh didn’t mean anything by it. Even if most other alphas would have snapped at an omega with a tone like that– especially when they’re about to get _down and dirty_ – Chris knew Josh, and knew he didn’t mean to be a little shit. He just was sometimes. It covered up his insecurities and nerves.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. “I’m gonna fuck you.”  


The words seemed to punch the air out of Josh’s chest. He made a low, rumbling sound from the back of his throat as it rushed out of him. “ _Shit_ ,” he breathed and his eyes fluttered closed. “Oh, wow, fuck. I didn’t know how good it’d be to hear that.”

Chris laughed under his breath. He pushed himself to stand up and Josh’s hands flew out, flailing, as if he’d grab at Chris and pull him back down again. “Don’t–”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Chris soothed in a calm whisper. “Just gotta take off my clothes, bro. I don’t think we can do anything properly if we both stay clothed.”  


Josh’s eyes watched as Chris unbuttoned his shirt and allowed it to slide from his shoulders. “Right,” Josh muttered. His tongue went over his lips again to ease the words exit. “Right,” he said again but firmer this time. Josh’s pupils were back to being heavily dilated and his breathing had picked up again. It seemed instincts were slowly encroaching on him again. Chris was flattered that his own presence was enough to clear Josh’s head when they’d been talking earlier, getting things figured out. It spoke loads for how connected they already were to each other.

“No marking,” Chris said as his hands fell to his pants. Josh made an unhappy sound in the back of his throat, but Chris held a finger up to cut him off before he could speak aloud. “We’re not mating tonight, Joshua. Not when you’re not in your right mind.”  


“Bro–”  


“I mean it,” Chris said and this time authority leaked into his tone. Those alpha classes were about to come in handy apparently. Chris had barely paid attention in them all during high school, but he supposed they were good for something after all. Josh’s whole body shook and quaked at the tone of voice Chris had used on him. “We’ll talk about that kind of shit later, Josh, when we’re able to actually have a decent conversation.”  


“A-alright,” Josh said. “Okay. Fine. Whatever. Just– _get down here and touch me,_ please!”  


Chris divested himself of his pants and allowed them to pool around his ankles on the floor. He kicked them away as he fell back onto the bed, crowding in close to Josh’s side. “Begging, huh?” Chris cooed into the skin of Josh’s shoulder. His tongue worked lightly over the expanse of flesh there and he nipped a little when he reached the curve of Josh’s neck. Josh made an appreciative sound and tipped his head to the side, all the better to give more room for Chris’ ministrations.

It was kind of hard not to let everything haze over into a blur, but Chris fought valiantly against it. He wanted to _remember_ everything that was about to happen. He wanted to press it into his memories firmly and keep it there for the rest of his life. He could take it out sometimes and turn it over in his hands, reminisce about it with a fond smile.

“C-cochise,” Josh moaned as Chris nipped a little harder than he had been at Josh’s neck. Josh heaved a breath through shaking lips and finally pushed Chris back a little. The blond eased off, but Josh didn’t let him go far. His hands slipped down from Chris’ shoulders to his hands and he pulled them to place lightly on Josh’s abdomen. “I said touch me, bro.”  


Chris’ lips tilted up into a grin. “Pushy, pushy,” he teased lightly, but he did as he was so obviously bid. His fingers shook only a little as they went to the bottom of Josh’s shirt. He eased it off of the darker haired male’s frame and tossed it to the side, to be ignored as it fell upon the floor, for better things to come. This wasn’t the first time Chris had seen Josh in a state of undress, but it _was_  the first time Chris was allowed– and even encouraged– to enjoy it. Chris’ tongue flicked out to run over his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, his words evaporating in his head.

“Like what you see?” Josh sassed. Even going a little out of his mind with want and the heat rolling through him, he still found it in himself to talk back to Chris. Chris’ lips spread further into an all out beaming smile. The blond shook his head fondly as he leaned forward to hover over Josh. He used his stockier frame as he lowered himself to lay over top of Josh, covering his body with his own, an instinct that calmed Josh and allowed his body’s nervous edge to drain slowly out of him. “T-that’s nice,” Josh breathed.  


“Yeah?” Chris asked. Josh just nodded mutely. It seemed his words had been taken from him. Chris managed to get his own shirt off, and divested himself of his pants next. He made quick work of Josh’s remaining clothes, all without having to get up. It was a bit awkward to shimmy out of each article of clothing, but worth it. Josh seemed to be blissed out right now, skin to skin contact and Chris’ body covering his own. He was making a rumbling hum deep in his chest and his eyes were closed, his head tipped back as he breathed deeply through his nose. “Should we just do this–” Chris began to ask teasingly and Josh’s eyes snapped open.

“No!” he nearly yelled. His hands had jumped up and he grasped Chris by the upper arms, his eyes wide in alarm. Chris leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Josh’s mouth.  


“I was kidding,” he assured. It took a moment for the words to sink in and the alarm to ease out of Josh’s frame. “Nice to know you’re as into this as I am.”  


“I’m in it for the long haul, Cochise,” Josh muttered. Chris pulled back to properly survey Josh’s face as he spoke. There was a flush on his cheeks that Chris thought wasn’t to do with his heat. “Thought you’d realize that.”  


“Guess I’m more dense than I wanted to admit,” Chris replied. Josh snorted.  


“You can say that again–”  


“Guess I’m more dense than I–”  


“If you don’t get your hands on me right now, Cochise, we’re gonna have bigger problems,” Josh groused. His brows snapped together over his eyes and he glared up at Chris from his sprawl on the bed. Chris grinned. “Don’t think I don’t realize what you’re doing. I might be in heat, but that doesn’t mean–”  


Chris leaned down and licked a long strip from Josh’s neck to his chest. The older male made a odd, choking sound in the back of his throat and promptly shut up. He should have realized Josh would catch onto what Chris was doing. Putting it off, trying to buy more time to settle his nerves, to ignore how anxious he was over this. Chris had never been with _anyone else_. This would be his first time and… he was just… worried things would go wrong somehow. Sure, he’d been in all the classes that taught the alphas what they were supposed to do, but that was a far cry from actual experience in real life.

The blond spent the next several, hazy minutes laving attention on Josh’s chest and abdomen. Every time Chris’ mouth traveled south, Chris could feel the muscles around Josh’s stomach jump and move. It was good to know that Chris wasn’t the only one nervous here. Josh had never knotted with anyone else before either. They were just as anxious and nerve-wracked as the other. Sure, Josh had more experience sexually than his best friend, but none of it had been what _counted_ , not in their culture. Josh had only fooled around with people, but had never gone all the way. While Chris had never done anything of that sort, it certainly didn’t mean they weren’t on pretty equal ground in this.

Josh began to gasp and pant louder the lower Chris’ mouth fell. Once Chris had reached Josh’s little happy trail and followed it lower, Josh began to whine in the back of his throat. His fingers had tangled themselves up in the sheets. He’d even somehow managed to start to pull them from the mattress, but Chris figured they didn’t have much care to fuss over that now. They’d deal with it later.

“Chris,” Josh whined when Chris pulled his lips away from Josh’s skin. “What–?”  


Chris had moved back so that he could divest Josh of his boxers. He’d left them on so that he wouldn’t have to be too nervous, but now they were really getting in the way. Josh made a strangled sound as the cool air hit his lower extremities, but didn’t make a move to cover up or pull away. He’d probably realized if he acted at all hesitant about doing this, Chris would back off and refuse to go any further. 

“Still good?” Chris asked just to check. He wanted verbal confirmation that he could keep going. Josh nodded wildly and his eyes were wider than they’d been earlier, the pupils completely blown.  


“Good,” Josh rasped. “Great even. Phenomenal. Spectacular. On cloud nine–”  


Chris pressed a kiss to the crease of Josh’s hip and upper thigh. Josh made another strangled moan as Chris licked a stripe from there downward. “Chris,” Josh whined. “Chris, please, dude, I need–”

The blond figured he might as well just dive right in. If he gave himself time to second guess or think over this, the nerves would be too much and he’d find a reason to back out. He wrapped his mouth tentatively around the head of Josh’s dick and sucked softly. Josh nearly arched right off the bed. His sounds were getting louder. Thank God the rest of the Washington family weren’t around right now, or else they’d be in danger of over hearing their son and his best friend get it on. Chris flicked his tongue over the slit of Josh’s dick, and glanced up under his lashes to watch Josh’s face. The older man had closed his eyes and raised one hand to clench at the pillow his head was upon.

Chris lowered his mouth and took more of Josh’s cock into his mouth. He went slow, mostly so that he wouldn’t gag or choke on it. That would ruin the mood. Well, they could probably recapture it pretty easily, but Chris would still rather avoid gagging on Josh’s dick. It wouldn’t be an experience he’d ever live down later, for one thing, because he was sure Josh would bring it up often. He’d be smug about it too. “ _You choked on my dick, Cochise,_ ” he’d tease. Yeah, better to just avoid that altogether.

He sucked harder this time and hollowed out his cheeks. Josh made a noise that sounded almost like he was dying, or that he at least thought he was going to. Chris swallowed more of Josh’s cock down and watched Josh’s face as one of his fingers went to the older man’s asshole. He gently probed around it and pressed the tip of a finger inside, just to see how he’d react. Josh arched wildly again and his eyes shot open.

“Fuck,” he panted loudly. “Fuck, fuck, please, Cochise, plea–” Chris pulled his mouth off of Josh, and the darker haired boy groaned loudly. “I didn’t mean for you to _stop_.” He thrashed a little as he tried to reach a hand down to thread his fingers through Chris hair. He probably wanted to try and gently guide him back. Chris swatted the hands away and leaned over towards the nightstand next to Josh’s bed.

“I know that, dude,” Chris replied as he fished his hand around inside. There had to be some– yes, he was right. He pulled out the strip of condoms and lube from there and grinned. “Figured you’d have some.”  


“All about being prepared,” Josh grumbled back. He still sounded displeased that Chris’ mouth wasn’t on him anymore. Well, he’d get over that. They had better things to do. Not that sucking Josh’s cock wasn’t _great_ , because it totally was. It was going to be Chris’ new favorite past time, once this heat was passed and Josh could think without having to get his dick involved.  


“I’m counting that as a good thing,” Chris replied. A very good thing. Chris hadn’t thought to bring any supplies over, because he hadn’t thought he’d end up in bed with Josh by the end of today. Wow, how things changed in only the span of an hour! Not that Chris was complaining or anything. He was actually quite pleased with this turn out.  


“I don’t need–”  


“You do too need preparation, don’t even fucking be stupid, dude,” Chris snapped back. There was no heat in the words, but the glare he leveled at Josh made it known that he’d put some there if he had to. “This isn’t like old times, Josh, we’re not just gonna fuck right off the bat. Jeez.”  


Josh made a noise of dissatisfaction, but he didn’t say anything further. Chris knew that Josh wasn’t in his completely right state of mind. The heat was doing funky things to his brain, and it meant that he probably felt like if he didn’t get a knot in him soon he’d die. Chris could still remember the frenzy from his own first rut. Josh, at least, had a way of relieving some of the tangled up wants inside of him. Chris had had to suffer through it until it’d gone away on its own.

Chris squirted some lube onto his fingers and rolled them about until they were coated nicely. He put his fingers back to Josh’s entrance and pushed one in, slowly. He wanted to savor the stretch as Josh’s body opened up around him, listen as Josh made low, desperate noises and tried to press his ass more firmly against Chris’ hand. “ _Yes_ ,” Josh crooned as Chris pushed further inside of him. He panted loudly and tossed his head further back into his pillow. “Yes, yes, please, please, fill me up, _please_.”

The arousal that had already curled up in Chris twisted harder inside of him. It felt like there was a lump of it in his throat, making it harder to breathe with each passing second. He needed to be _inside of Josh_ , right now. He needed to claim him. Chris closed his eyes for a moment and took a shaky, deep breath to steady himself. The fog had started to bear down harder on him. Chris had been determined from the beginning to keep a clear head, but there was only _so much_ one could do when instincts were digging their claws into you.

Chris slid another finger inside once he was sure Josh could take it. Well, Josh could probably take Chris’ dick at this point, he was that far gone in heat and arousal, but… Chris wanted to play on the safe side. Nothing wrong with taking your time, enjoying the sights and– wow, Chris hadn’t realized how _good_  Josh smelled until now. Precum and the fluid leaking slowly from between his thighs and down onto the bed.

Chris leaned forward and pressed his nose against the curve of Josh’s neck. He inhaled deeply and Josh whimpered as Chris breathed out against his skin. “You smell so _good_ ,” Chris murmured against Josh’s skin. Josh made another desperate sound and pushed himself more firmly onto Chris’ fingers, still firmly pressing inside him. “You’re so perfect, Josh, oh my God.”

“S-sweet talker,” Josh moaned. “Keep talkin’ like that a-and–”

“And?” Chris asked when Josh trailed off. Chris had crooked his fingers and found that sweet spot. Josh seemed to have lost all ability to speak, instead moving his hips in time with the thrusting of Chris fingers and groaning quietly under his breath.

Chris pulled his fingers out and Josh keened at the loss. “Hold on,” Chris soothed as he got the lube again. He cursed when he realized, “Shit, condom, then lube,” and flailed about to reach that. Josh was making unhappy, desperate whines as Chris fumbled with the packaging and ripped it open. The condom rolled on quick, and then the lube was squired into his palm so he could give himself a pump or two, just to make sure it was evenly coated. He was tempted to do a few more, because it felt good, but he reminded himself that there was something _better_  than his hand waiting for him. “Still good?” Chris checked. Josh nodded rapidly and tilted his hips so that the head of Chris’ penis nudged against his ass.

“Great, great, r-really great,” Josh said in reply when Chris made no further move to take him. “F-fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me, Christopher,_ or so help me–”  


The blond didn’t need any further encouragement. His own dick was pulsing with each word Josh sputtered out, and he slowly pushed himself inside. Oh _God_ , he was gonna blow his load way too soon. One hand went to grasp the base of his dick and hold it firmly, and the other went to grasp Josh by one hip to press him more firmly into the mattress. Josh squirmed and attempted to move anyway, but Chris put more force behind it and managed to keep him from jostling Chris about.

“Give me a second,” Chris rasped and his head fell a little so that his forehead pressed softly to Josh’s shoulder. “I n-need a second, bro.”  


“Don’t call me bro when your dick’s in my ass, Cochise,” Josh groaned back. Chris snorted and, before he could stop himself, burst into surprised laughter. When he pulled his head up and looked, Josh had cracked a grin and was fondly looking up at him.  


“Feel good?” Chris asked and the hand on his own dick fell away. Josh nodded and arched up to press his lips against Chris. It felt nice. It felt _really_  nice, to have himself be buried in Josh’s body and to also be able to kiss him at a leisurely pace, which is what he did. He opened his mouth and leaned into Josh, his tongue coming out to trace over Josh’s lips. Josh groaned in response as Chris pulled his hips back, before he sunk slowly back into him again.  


“I think g-good is simplifying it a lot,” Josh whispered as Chris set a slow pace. They moved together, though Josh was mostly just arching up into the thrusts and moaning as Chris pulled back. The older male seemed to have melted into his bed and he tilted his hips into each thrust, groaning as Chris slowly picked up the pace.  


It was… it was a lot better than Chris had ever imagined it would be. Everyone knew that Chris was a virgin, and he’d heard all sorts of stories about first times, but… wow. Just wow. That was all that was going through his head. Josh’s body clenched around him with each thrust, and Josh himself was putty in his hands, malleable and shapeable with Chris’ bodies movements.

“Knot me,” Josh breathed against Chris’ lips when the blond dipped down to kiss him again. “Knot me, alpha, _please–”_ and okay, looks like Chris was gonna cum sooner than he thought. Those words sent a lightning bolt from his ears straight to his balls, apparently, and his whole body tightened up as release washed over him.

“Shit,” Chris whispered as he came and he slammed his eyes closed. Josh moaned as he felt the knot swell and his arms wrapped around Chris, holding him close, holding him in place as he hovered over Josh’s body. “Shit, shit, _shit_.”  


Josh came when Chris’ knot began to swell inside of him. He was an incoherent mess at this point. The sheets were a lost cause. Chris was pretty sure Josh had managed to rip through the top right side with his hands, and after Josh came there was a mess everywhere. Practically everywhere. It didn’t help that Josh’s slick had already soaked into the mattress beneath them. Neither had noticed in their coupling, but now that Chris and Josh were stuck like this, Chris had started to realize.

“We’re a mess,” Chris murmured against the skin of Josh’s neck once it seemed like the darker haired male had come down from his own high. Josh wheezed a little as he tried to regain enough breath to speak.  


“I’d be disappointed if we _weren’t_  messy after that,” Josh replied finally a few seconds later. There was still a little wheeze to his words, but he was quickly recovering. Chris shifted and the knot tugged, refusing to budge from where it was settled in Josh’s body. Josh made a weak moan in protest. “Dude, don’t move yet. It’s _sensitive_.”  


“It’s supposed to be,” Chris replied. “It’s my knot in your ass.”  


“You’re a real romantic,” Josh groused. “You know that? Sweet words and all that shit.”  


“Fuck off,” Chris said but didn’t bother to lift his face from Josh’s shoulder where he’d finally settled it. They stayed wrapped up together in that bed for awhile, breathing together and letting a comfortable silence blanket them.   


“How long does it last?” Josh asked finally.  


Chris shrugged. “I don’t know,” he responded. “Classes said that it’s different with each alpha.”

A pause stretched between them. “You’ve never…?”

“You’re my first,” Chris said. Silence again. “Did you think I’d–?”  


“I don’t know,” Josh muttered. “We never really talked about… knotting and shit together.”  


“I didn’t want to find out you wanted to with someone other than me,” Chris admitted. “Glad to know that’s not the case.”  


Josh snorted. “Yeah,” he replied. “Pretty obvious it’s your knot I want in my asshole. Thanking the heavens for it right about now.” Chris lifted his head to cock an eyebrow at Josh. He couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic. Josh snickered. “I’m being serious, bro,” he said once he’d stopped laughing. “I’m glad it was you. I wanted it to be you.”

“Well, I know that’s not the heat talking now,” Chris said and a smile slowly began to dawn on his face. “Since, you know, the heat alleviated as soon I knotted you.”  


“Thanks for that,” Josh sighed out as he shifted a bit. The knot was still firmly in place, but it had started to go down. They’d be able to pull apart soon. Chris wasn’t sure if he _wanted_  to. He kind of liked being all wrapped up with Josh, laying in bed together and just talking. It was… nice. Intimate, romantic, whatever else word he could come up with in a better state of mind other than his post-orgasm haze.  


“You’re welcome,” Chris replied. Silence again, though it was still comfortable. Chris mulled over what he wanted to say or ask next. Josh beat him to the punch.  


“I’m assuming we’re dating now,” the older male said lightly, though Chris could tell it was an act. Josh was just as nervous about this as Chris surely was. Chris looked up to meet his eyes and grinned.  


“Duh,” he responded. “I wouldn’t have stuck my knot in your ass unless I knew the feelings I have are mutual.”  


“Oh good,” Josh sighed out. “You don’t just go around sticking your dick into whatever you can. It makes me feel better.” There was truth in the words and Chris blinked in surprise. “Consent is hot,” Josh said when he saw the look Chris had on his face. Josh shrugged. “I always thought you were hot for being so insistent on the thing.”  


“I… see…”  


There came a loud knock on the door. “You two done yelling as you fuck each other, or should we come back later?” Sam yelled through the door. Chris flailed, and Josh reached up to plant his hands on his shoulders to keep him from jerking away. 

“Fuck off, Sam!” Josh yelled towards the door. Sam laughed, and Chris could hear Beth’s quiet murmur from the hall.  


“Beth says we’re gonna go get pizza and you’re free to join us once things are… _settled_ ,” Sam said again and then the sound of their footsteps walking away were heard. Chris groaned. Great, now everyone was going to know within the next hour and they’d be teased forever.  


Chris looked at Josh to find him grinning. “Sex and pizza!? Dude, this is the best day ever.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”  


“You are too, bro. Don’t even try to lie to me.”  


Chris grumbled but couldn’t stop his lips from curling into a smile. “Alright, you got me there. Sex with pizza after _is_  too good to be true almost.”

“Right!?”  



End file.
